


Falling in Reverse

by ab2fsycho



Series: The Candle Cult [15]
Category: The Candle Cult (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi, Rev!Tea would lose in a fight to canon Tea, cuz Tea ain't giving up that easy, much of this can get really smutty, reverse au, so lets look into the life of Rev!Tea and see how much better things could've been for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is Topsy turvy. The cult leader is useless and Tea is an asshole. This is for the Reverse themed week of the Candle Cult and we're looking into what it would be like for a Reverse Tea and his chosen company.</p><p>Fun fact: the chapters will be released out of order. Perhaps even in REVERSE order. Most recent to least. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“S-sir?” Tea grunted in response. “Sir I . . . are you feeling alright?”

“I'm peachy.” Tea crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head. “What is it?”

“O-oh, um,” the smaller rolled tighter against his side, head tucked in the crook of his shoulder, “d-don’t we need to get up?”

“Why rush?” If his chapter fell apart without him for one hour, then the next guy could take them and whip them into shape himself. Or herself. Either way, he'd step on them and remind them who was bigger. Not many were bigger than Tea. If they were . . . .

He'd just have to cut them down in size wouldn't he?

The smaller fidgeted, and Tea felt him shiver at his side. Dragging his talons lightly over the man's bare skin, he listened to him hiss and shudder. Tea's lips quirked into a smirk. “B-but the n-new recruits. And th-the cultists—”

“Grand Editor's got it.” As for the cultists, “Why so worried about those beasts?” The smaller shrank, and Tea saw a blush bloom on his body. “You like them, don't you?”

By the time the smaller was done curling, he was utterly tangled in the Puppet Master. “They're interesting.” The man glanced at Tea and the expression was so innocent. “Don't you th-think so?”

Tea's face remained unresponsive for a moment and he could see the man's look falter. He was going to apologize if Tea didn't say something soon. So he shared a smile with him, and watched the relief wash over the smaller. “I guess they are.” He sighed. If not interesting, then entertaining. Always entertaining. And quite cute in some cases. Certainly a playground for him, with much more interesting and easily influenced subjects. But this particular subject, who he pulled up on top of him so the man was straddling him now, was his favorite. “Come here,” Tea murmured, watching the redness compliment the shyness clearly shown on the other's face. He placed a finger under the man's chin and guided his head so their lips were brushing. “Didn't I tell you you don't call me sir in here?”

The smaller shook. “Y-yes s—,” Tea's hum cut him off and he corrected, “R-Rowan.”

Tea smiled. “Good boy.” He rewarded him with a kiss. “Say it again and I'll take these,” he dragged his claws down the man's side lightly and listened to the wanton moans, “away from you.”

The other's eyes were hazy. “D-don’t? Please?”

Tea purred. “Then what won't you call me?”

“Sir.”

“Where?”

“Here.”

Another kiss. “Now go make me a cuppa and bring it to me.” Half the fun was watching the smaller as he was walking away. It was even better when he returned with his second favorite beverage.

His first being the drink of water he'd been keeping all to himself for all these years.

As the smaller slid off and sat on the edge of the bed, he scratched his head and eyed his superior. Tea gave him a toothy grin and watched that beautiful fluster appear again. Just for him. The man hesitated, then whispered tentatively, “L-love you. Rowan.”

Tea's eyes went half lidded and he purred again, sitting up slowly and pressing himself against the other's back. He kissed his neck. “Love you Aiden,” he murmured just as he bit into soft skin.

Aiden shivered and keened. Perhaps just one more of this drink before tea.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gimme a drag.” Lola handed over the cigarette and Tea took a long pull on it. Both released the smoke in a loud huff. Blankets were kicked off the bed and blood stained the mattress. Lying completely naked beside one another, Lola's ear slapped him in the eye and he grunted. “Control yourself, bun.”

She snorted and took another drag. “If you had said that sooner, this wouldn't have happened pup.” This was true. They were covered in scratches and bites, but they were certainly less high strung than before. Relaxed at each other's sides, they stared ahead with their bodies still sweat slicked and their hearts still pounding. “Where's your pet?” A growl rolled off his tongue and she huffed. “You think you'll be able to fight me? Now? Really?” He turned a glowing glare on her, but didn't raise a hand. He just stared. “Look at you with your dick in a twist.”

“Where's YOUR pet?” Tea finally retorted.

And she went still, tone and expression flattening coldly. “None of your fucking business.”

“Funny.” He took the cigarette from her hand and placed it between his lips. “I was gonna say the same exact thing.”

She glared up at him, fur steadily puffing up in agitation. “I see now why you're called the Wolf of North America.”

Tea's glare turned to a devilish smirk. “Oh, I didn't bite you that hard.”

“No, but you smell like a wet dog and you act like a kicked puppy.”

Tea didn't respond at first. Just stared and finished off the cigarette they shared. Flicking the butt into the ashtray, he watched her for a moment longer. Then he whispered, “Sweater or scarf?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

“Thinking of a gift for my ‘pet.’” He dropped his fingers on her head and she started hissing. “Sweater,” he dragged his fingers through her hair, “or scarf?”

The next thing he knew, he had claws in his side and her foot was batting the bed rapidly. She was puffed up and he was combination laughing and growling. “You wanna fucking go pup?” Lola hissed.

His fiendish, sharp grin returned. “Careful bun.” He snapped his teeth. “I'm a carnivore.”

She nearly hopped across his lap, straddling his hips and brushing soft, slickening core against his steadily hardening length. He growled and grasped her hips as she hissed, “Eat this, mutt.”

And he did.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s my favorite puppy doing today?”

“What do you want?”

“That’s so rude!”

“You’re hungry aren’t you?”

“Fucking starved. You game?”

Tea gave her a grin that grew steadily wider as he thought about it. “What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want for it?”

Tea leaned back in his seat on the couch, arms lining the back of the sofa easily. He took up so much space on the furniture there was no possible way for anyone to sit beside him without him touching them somehow. And he was thinking about touching, oh yes.

But how much energy did he feel like putting into this exchange exactly?

Raising an eyebrow he asked, “How about a nice bit of,” he flashed a sharp grin, “heavy petting?”

Lola raised both eyebrows. “You wanna make out?” He nodded. “Bit vanilla for you, don’t you think?”

“That a no?”

“No.”

“Then why the hesitation?”

“I’m not hesitating, just surprised Mr. I-Eat-People-for-Breakfast-Lunch-and-Dinner.”

“I do not eat people,” he declared with a laugh. “Who told you that foolishness?”

“You.”

“I musta been high.”

“Can I get a snack or not?”

“You gonna sit that pretty ass in my lap and give me some sugar?”

“You’re fucking disgusting.” But she was climbing onto his lap all the same.

“Not yet I’m not,” he murmured just before his lips were on hers and his clawed hands were sliding up the outside of her thighs to grasp her hips. He groaned into the first brush of their mouths, then he pulled out the big guns.

Tongue sliding past her lips, he let it divide so that he could feel more of her mouth. He felt her moan at the invasion, his mouth pressing harder against hers as he deepened the kiss. His palms slid from her hips up her sides, clutching at her sleek back and gracing under and over her long hair. He heard her hiss as he let his talons dig into her skin lightly, and couldn’t resist withdrawing his tongues to nip at her lips lightly before plunging them back into her mouth. She hissed again at that.

But she was melting in his hands.

He laughed deep in his throat, the sound turning to a purr as he continued to pull moans from her. Hands sliding back down to pull her hips more on top of his groin, he bucked up against her and listened to her symphony as she rutted against him. He could feel her heat.

It tempted him.

But he was enjoying this almost too much to push it much further.

The temptation persisted when he heard the small click of flats as someone eased up on them. He didn’t look up, just let one hand leave Lola’s body as he held up his finger to signal to the approaching individual not to bug him at this point in time. Still, that all too familiar annoying voice of Tapi’s reached his ears. “Um . . . someone has asked me t-to tell you to please tak-ke this to a more . . . p-private venue.” Lola stirred at that, ears flicking towards the leader. But neither made a move to stop. “P-please be considerate of your au-audience.” He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that the hand that left his shirt was now flicking Tapi off. He damn near picked Lola up and pressed her into the couch cushions for such a bold statement. “I’ll . . . pass on that . . . m-message.”

They proceeded without stopping.

By the time they were done, her lips were bruised and he was pleasantly relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

“I like you better when you’re in heat,” were the words that set him off.

Tea tilted his head and turned slowly, making a point of showing her just how much effort it took to look down at her. “Is that so?”

Her smirk was daunting. “You’re a little bitch then.” She lifted her eyebrow as she said it, as though she were trying to push him.

And that was what she was doing.

She was pushing him.

“I think we can both agree,” he murmured as he took one step toward her, bringing both palms up to trap her with his body as he leaned against the wall, “there’s nothing little about me.”

Her ears were perfectly trained on him and her arms were folded across her chest. She leaned against the wall, ignoring his clawed hands that framed her head. “What’s the matter, Tea?” she sneered his chosen nickname. “Compensating for something?”

His eyes travelled down her body, darted to his own groin, then returned to trailing back up hers. “Am I? Am I really?”

She did the same, eyes venturing over him and herself in much the same way. “Why don’t you whip it out and show me there, puppy?”

The slow, evil grin that spread across his face was followed by not a kiss, but a bite to the lips. A very sharp bite. He snarled at the blood on his tongue and the moans that poured into his mouth. Without warning he dropped his hands down to her hips and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist in an instant and he was pushing her into the wall. She hissed, claws digging into his shoulders as he thrust against her. Oh, what was this? “Did someone forget her underwear?” he whispered against her bleeding lips.

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me already, I’m feeling generous.”

And probably hungry. He didn’t particularly care. She could swallow his flame whole and leave him on the floor for all he cared. Undoing his trousers, he let the zip fall open and pressed his hard length into her searing heat without warning. She threw her head back and cried out, ears pinning.

Tea smiled, immediately thrusting roughly into her as he dropped his head to mark up her neck with the same teeth that marked up her lips. Growling the whole time he laved and nipped and bit, he drank in her cries, her tremors, her energy. Everything about her he devoured as he rocked harshly into her, holding her up by that beautiful, shapely ass of hers. He dugs his fingers and claws into it, feeling the flesh in his palms and grasping at her ample curves. He snapped his jaws against her throat when she bit him back in kind. Biting along her jaw, he snarled, “How badly do you want to lose the ability to walk, bunny?”

She hissed at the nickname. “Is that a promise, little bitch?”

Her palms gripped his hair as he supported her with one arm now, the other hand shifting to stroke her as he increased the roughness of his thrust. He was going to make her scream so loud the entire manor could hear them.

No one was going to walk down that particular hallway for a rather long time.


	5. Chapter 5

“You don’t look so good, pup.” Tea was as red as his strings, body covered in sweat and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Lola could feel his purring against her core as she slid down his naked body. “What’s the matter? Bun got your tongue.” She leaned close, her lips barely brushing against Tea’s. The skinwalker let out an uncharacteristic whine as he obeyed her previous orders and kept his hands buried in the sheets. He didn’t move without her permission, even as she circled his nipple with one of her claws. “Have you been a good boy lately?”

“Y-yes,” he whined. It was a canine whine, and his hips were bucking and struggling beneath her. Oh, he was hot for her.

She gave him a fanged grin. “Yes what?”

“M-Mistress.”

“Very good.” She then squeezed the nub between her thumb and index finger and Tea’s body arched beneath her as he howled. She almost kissed him, almost wanted to swallow the howl of a wolf who howled for no one. Or rather, who howled for only one. That one was not here at the moment.

She was here though.

And she was savoring this version of Tea.

“G-g-goddammit Lola!” he snapped, sounding more like himself for a moment.

“Ah ah!” she declared, wagging a finger at him. “Now, you’ve been lying to me dear Twisted Tea.”

“F-f-fuck—”

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?” Before he could argue with her, she slid down his body again and allowed his throbbing cock to press against her slick heat. The protest died on his lips as a needy series of purrs and whirs rolled off his tongue. “That’s right, you have.” Her grin grew more twisted. “Say it.”

Tea huffed. His need was so thick against her, his hips shaking from how still he had to be under her. He wouldn’t enter her. No, not while he was in heat and under her control. He knew better.

And he needed this.

He needed to submit.

The man, the Puppet Master, the monster who exuded nothing but control needed to be controlled.

And she would do it for him.

“I’ve . . . been,” he sucked in a very deep breath as his head fell back and lay heavy on his pillow, “a b-b . . . bad . . . boy.” Before she could say anything, he quickly added, “Mistress,” to the end.

“And what happens to bad boys, pup?”

His breathing grew heavier. His vocalizations grew more sporadic. He wasn’t even inside her yet and he was already panting. She couldn’t help the pleasant hiss that left her own throat. “They get . . . punished.”

A louder hiss. He actually twisted under her. Discomfort? Anticipation? She didn’t really care. As long as he stayed under her control for this small amount of time. “Right again, mutt.” She kissed him briefly, just enough to feel his hot breath on her tongue, his warm flesh against her lips, his bottom lip between her teeth. He cried out at the tease, then quieted as she murmured, “How should I punish you?” The question was rhetorical, and she answered it herself. “I know!”

She smacked him hard across the cheek.

Tea’s head twisted to the side, a mark already blossoming on his face as he silenced just before letting out a stuttered growl. “Lola . . . .”

She slapped him again, but across the other cheek. He worked his jaw, body going limp under her as another mark began to form. He was huffing now, much like a bear. She let out a fiendish chuckle. Oh, he was getting riled up, was he?

“Too much? Not enough? How about this?” Lola latched onto his nipples with her fingers and twisted both of them. Tea’s eyes shot wide and he screamed, back arching and lifting her up off the bed slightly. She couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. It was funny. It was cute.

It was hot.

“L-L—Mistress!”

She chirped at the change, head tilting. She released his nubs and looked him over. “You’re quite the pain slut, pup.” And there were tears in his eyes. Beautiful, glistening tears shed most likely out of frustration and not the actual pain of what she had done. “And right now,” at long last, she settled down on his length and let out a soft gasp and moan at his hardness and girth that was near inaudible compared to the noise he unleashed, “you’re my pain slut.”

And she was going to ride him all fucking night.


	6. Chapter 6

Tea had his favorites in the cult. There was the kitten, the little angel, and then there was the rabbit.

John was fun to pick on. He jumped in ways that pleased Tea. The small thing was so skittish, tried so hard to hide from him in that hideous goody of his. Such a shame.

He had a nice face.

“Here kitty kitty kitty,” Tea declared as he dangled a mouse over John's head. A live mouse at that. “Don't you want a snack?”

“L-let it go.” The creature of his same height quivered, even cowering slightly to make himself look shorter. Good. He needed to know he shouldn't challenge Tea. “It's not doing anything to—”

“If you don't want it,” Tea licked his lips and dramatically opened his mouth like he was going to eat the mouse, making a loud, “Ah,” sound as he went. 

“No!” John all but jumped, Tea releasing the mouse into the cultist's hands immediately. He watched as John ran to release the small morsel, then quirked an eyebrow as John rose to his full height and looked Tea square in the face with a glare. “Why are you such a bully to me?! What did I ever do t-to you?” John's speech faltered and it brought a grin to Tea's face.

Damn if this kitten wasn't cute when he thought he could challenge a wolf.

Yanking the hood off John's head in one swift movement, Tea pushed him against a wall and pinned him there with his hands on either side of his body. John whimpered, eyes wide and nostrils flaring as his mouth hung open in horror. Tea's smile only widened as he answered, “Because you're pretty when you cry.” 

He proceeded to take advantage of that open mouth, and gave a dark chuckle when he felt John shivering not with terror but with carefully concealed desire.

Eve was not as thoroughly intimidated by Tea. She was also quite small. He had rested his arm on her head one day, treating her like an armrest.

She'd had the audacity to groan and he'd been smitten with her ever since. 

Perhaps smitten wasn't the word. He had only ever been smitten enough with one person so much that he hadn't been able to resist a brand. No, with Eve he felt protective but not in quite the same manner. He suspected this was what it must feel like to raise a child.

Ah. Pride. The word was pride. Tea felt pride in Eve. 

“How's my little angel?” She turned to him in a huff. Folding her arms and showcasing the bruise on her cheek in clear aggravation. Tea tilted his head as he looked down at his tertiary beast. The red and purple bloomed lovely on her face, and it enhanced her intense glare. He took in the sight while he could, as he was all too familiar with how quickly she would heal the mark. “I'm guessing I should see the other guy.”

Eve scoffed. “If you can find his body.”

Tea practically swelled. On the days she needed to sit on his shoulders to intimidate those who harassed her, he honestly couldn't have felt more pride in his beast if he'd birthed her himself.

No one, absolutely no one, compared to Lola though. The rabbit had been matching him with much more than a groan from the first day he met her. Once upon a time she might have been a Puppeteer herself. Now she was simply the most attractive beast the cult had to offer him.

And what a treat she was.

Their first discussion had been a fight. A territorial standoff meant to drive one or the other back. Neither had. No, they had stood toe to toe, circled one another, snarled and hissed and quipped. He had liked it.

He had liked her ferocity.

That someone so small showed such little fear towards him, that someone so small contained so much power sealed away, that there was no room for his brand anywhere on her body as it was covered in her own markings . . . .

What an exquisite creature he had found.

Yes, he could take her down just from his sheer size and strength alone. Yes, he could contend with her as easily as he could breathe. Yes, she would have no trouble pretzeling him if she could ever be unsealed. But there was something to be said for having found someone who matched him in both wit and ego let alone drive.

The cult was his playground. John was his kitten. Eve was his angel. Lola was his Hell and he had plenty of demons to fill it. 

Including one who had come crawling into his room late one night.

He was able to pick up on dream manipulation because of his primary beast, and his lupine ears were highly sensitive to the skittering along his wall and ceiling. He thought at first Luster was playing a trick on him.

Until the nature of the manipulation caught his attention and he grinned. 

Feigning sleep, he rolled onto his back and let his head fall to the side. How convenient the creature had chosen to find him when he was sleeping alone. How clever it could go completely still in an instant and make him think he was merely hearing things. Tea was not.

He waited till the right moment, when a palm hovered just over his face. He could smell it. It smelled sweet and tempting. His mouth watered as a fingertip grazed his lip.

He flexed his fingers and the creature yelped as it collapsed on him, all limbs bound in red as he rolled so that he was straddling the much smaller thing. Beneath him, he encountered . . . .

A spider.

A demonic, fanged, hissing spider.

Who was currently declaring, “How dare you?!”

Tea's grin widened. “I dare say,” he mocked the tone of the smaller before dropping his mirth entirely in favor of something closer to a grimace, “you decided to suck the life out of the wrong one my friend.”

“I was only gonna taste—,” Tea flexed his fingers again and the creature screamed as the red strings burned him. “Fuck!” he shouted.

Tea's smirk returned. “What's your name?” For this was not a face he'd seen as of yet. The being whimpered and glowered up at him, so he let the strings relax. “Don't be shy. You certainly weren't with that dream you were imposing on me.”

The spider paused, staring blankly up at him for a moment. The tiniest of smiles crossed his lips as he squirmed in Tea's red strands. Brow furrowed, the spider murmured, “Call me Araneus.”

“How fitting.” Golden eyes glinted down at red. “Now if you don't mind Aren, I am going to have a taste.” Araneus hissed at him. “Don't worry. I'm sure my bite isn't as bad as yours.”

The strings tightened and Araneus gasped. 

Tea believed he had found a new favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

I want you.

The words were on his tongue the first day Aiden arrived. Alone, cowering in a cage. Tea had arrived in the Puppeteers’ headquarters similarly. He had sat cross legged in the center of the cage, proud to have been recognized as a beast to be feared. His mother had been feral, his father a killer. The Puppeteers thought it best to correct him before he became like them and to an extent it had worked.

I want you.

He watched Aiden closely. The man was older, but begged like a child and cried like one too. He was afraid of people, afraid of himself. He acted as though at any moment he would transform into whatever the bird had made him. He moved fretfully, fulfilling any task asked of him as Tea watched. He always watched.

I want you.

No brand would befall a beast unless it proved truly dangerous. Tea had come close, and so Liam had reluctantly branded him. It had been a mistake for he had only grown angrier and resistant to authority. He wasn't satisfied until he was in charge. Now that he was, he had the perfect excuse to watch this easily startled blonde man trying to prove his worth. He tried so hard. He had no idea.

I want you.

Aiden stuttered so often it was easy to imagine his tongue caught between Tea's teeth. His skin was often so thoroughly covered though. It truly required Tea's imagination to evoke something other than a sweater on Aiden. Or rather, nothing. 

I want you.

Even his Grand Editor was noticing how differently Tea looked at Aiden. Silva didn't question Tea often, but he had asked what he was staring at the poor man for. Tea had waited until Aiden was no longer in the room, then slapped the biscuit he'd given Silva out if the man's hands for pointing him out to the smaller man. Silva was a good Grand Editor, but that observance had annoyed him. Aiden was already jittery around the Official Puppet Master. He didn't want him to grow more so. He just wanted . . . .

I want you.

Aiden's beast form had been . . . magnificent to say the least. Large. Dangerous. Aggressive. Beautiful. He'd fought it, struggled with it, held it down and forced a brand between its feathers. It had stilled beneath him, a mess from his physical and emotional manipulation. Then he'd carried it back to his quarters and let it rest until it melted back into the Aiden that had arrived here, caged and begging not to be hurt.

I want you.

Aiden's clothes had been shredded in the transformation. He'd woken up with only Tea's blankets to cover him. His side burned from the brand, a thin salve covering the reddened and sensitive skin. Tea sat on the bed and looked over the creature he had claimed. Aiden stared at him with a familiar look of fright. He expected cruelty. What he received were the words that had been lodged in Tea's throat from the first moment he had seen him.

“I want you.”

“Wh-what?” He'd never known what it was about this quivering man he had wanted so badly. Frankly, Tea didn't particularly care for details. He somehow knew that he had never wanted and would never want another in the same way. Crawling towards Aiden on the bed, he scraped the tips of his talons along his mostly shaven jawline. Tea's eyes darted between those different colored irises and parted lips which spilled uneven gasps. He saw the smaller’s neck for the first time and he wanted to feel the vibrations of his moans against his lips. Tea had never waited for anything he wanted badly. This . . . this he would have waited for for a thousand years.

“I want you . . . will you have me?”

Trepidation. Anticipation. A small nod.

Tea had never tasted anything as delectable as Aiden, his most prized possession, in his whole life.


End file.
